


Quickies

by blackjessamine



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Un episodio, una drabble.Istanti, dettagli e momenti catturati da punti di vista piuttosto insoliti.1x01 – Nobiltà1x02 – We're different, but we're both the same1x03 – Antropologia della comunicazione1x04 – Can't keep straight1x05 – Il silenzio (spezzalo)1x06 – Quel dolce sorriso1x07 – Fratelli





	1. 1x01 – Nobiltà

_**Nobiltà**  
1x01_  
  


Non è facile, per uno come me, affrontare il mondo in maniera razionale: riflettere in maniera lucida su ciò che mi circonda è un'impresa _durissima –_ e vi assicuro che di _durezza_ io ne so più che qualcosa.  
Non è facile, ma la colpa non è tutta mia: vorrei proprio vedere come vi comportereste voi se il sangue vi andasse alla testa non appena qualcuno vi rivolgesse la parola.

Oggi, però, è diverso.   
Sono stato maltrattato da chi dovrebbe avermi più a cuore, ma ora sono libero.  
Libero di godere di ogni sguardo ammirato, di ogni bocca spalancata, di ogni risata che non sa nascondere l'invidia. 

_Sono un cazzo di re._

  
  


_[110 parole]_

  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ora, io davvero non so come giustificarmi. Giuro che non c'è nessun malintenzionato che si è appropriato del mio account, giuro di non essere ubriaca e giuro di non aver assunto alcuna sostanza stupefacente,  
Però, ecco, ho cominciato a riguardare la serie, e mi è venuta voglia di scrivere una raccolta dedicando ogni drabble a una puntata. E sì, non so quanto si capisca, ma qui ho preso spunto da una delle scene finali della prima puntata, quando Adam, dopo essersi più o meno ripreso dagli effetti del viagra, si abbassa i pantaloni davanti a tutta la scuola. Quindi, sì, il punto di vista, l'io narrante di questo pezzo di altissima letteratura è proprio il pene di Adam Groff. Se volete bannarmi, credo che questo sia il momento giusto.

P.S.  
Ho "rubato" il titolo della raccolta all'altra mia raccolta di drabble su Sex Education, perché sì, riflettendoci meglio credo che questa raccolta rispecchi molto meglio il concetto. Insomma, sono completamente senza speranze. 


	2. We're different, but we're both the same

** _We're different, but we're both the same_ **

_1x02_

È un segno premonitore che nessuno ascolterà – oggi è ancora un sogno.

Parole gettate  _alle rose_ , vomitate in un angolo di giardino e dimenticate col sorgere dell'alba. 

Servirebbe quel maledetto  _senno del poi_ che nessuno di noi conosce, ma non siamo portati per le grandi riflessioni, noi due. E questa notte siamo due pianeti opposti, troppo impegnati a restare aggrappati alla nostra orbita per accorgerci dell'immensa verità nascosta tra uno sproloquio alcolico e l'altro. Lottiamo per cose diverse, ma lo facciamo allo stesso modo. O forse lottiamo per la stessa cosa, e abbiamo solo modi diversi di combattere. 

Domani smetteremo i confini.

Oggi è notte.

_Siamo ciechi._

[ _107_ _parole_ ]

  
  
  


* * *

Note: 

Il titolo riprende una frase che Eric, ubriaco, dice ad Adam lasciando la festa di Aimee: durante la prima visione della serie non ci avevo minimamente fatto caso, ma adesso, sapendo come si evolveranno le cose tra di loro, quella lungimiranza mi ha colpita tantissimo. In effetti, Eirc e Adam sono diversi, ma sono uguali. E lo sguardo di Adam mentre guarda Eric impegnato con la banana, col famoso senno di poi, per quanto mi riguarda vale tutta la puntata. 


	3. 1x03 – Antropologia della comunicazione

_**Antropologia della comunicazione**  
1x03_

  
  
  
  
  
Io sono un essere semplice: latte, cacao, zucchero e una manciata di esaltatori di gusto.  
Sono un essere semplice, ma riesco ad apprezzare la grandezza di voi esseri umani: siete voi a creare me, ma dal mio posto su un vassoio di metallo credo di avervi compresi meglio di quanto voi potreste mai fare.  
E vi ammiro.  
Vi ammiro per la vostra infinita complessità, per la vostra capacità di ferirvi oltre ogni limite, per le contraddizioni che vi portate dietro come fossero gioielli: avete più lingue che amici, ma siete un disastro a comunicare. Avete più sinonimi che sorrisi,ma riuscite a dirvi _grazie_ soltanto attraverso uno come me.  
  
  
  


_[109 parole]_

  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ora, spero sia chiaro che il “narratore”, questa volta, è il budino al cioccolato che Maeve offre a Sarah. Ecco, il punto è che questa puntata e questa scena sono credo il mio momento preferito di tutta la serie, per cui, quando mi sono trovata ad approcciarmi a questa drabble, non me la sono sentita di ripiegare su altri argomenti. E,al tempo stesso, non me la sentivo nemmeno di trattare più esplicitamente il tema, perché alla fine questa è una raccolta leggera e goliardica, e insomma, non volevo far danni. Ho scelto quindi di usare, anche io, il budino come elemento comunicativo simbolico, ecco.   
Corro a soffiarmi il naso, ché ogni volta che ripenso a quella scena mi viene da piangere.  



	4. 1x04 – Can't keep straight

**_Can’t keep straight_**  
 _1x04_  
  
  
  


  
Madam.  
M-Adam.  
 _Male-_ Adam.  
  
Mi chiamo _Adamo_ , come il primo uomo.   
È come se avessi la mascolinità come destino, intrecciata a ogni insegnamento che mio padre, col rigore che lo ha sempre contraddistinto, ha usato per cercare di raddrizzarmi.  
Solo che io dritto non ci sto stare.  
  
A mia madre forse non importa.  
Mia madre forse non me lo sa dire, e allora ci prova come può, prendendo il mio nome e avvicinandolo a quello dell’essere a cui dimostra tutto il suo affetto.  
 _Un cane_ , che quasi si chiama come me, ma che scambia la mascolinità con un nome da gran dama.  
  
_Adam._  
 _Voglio bene anche a Madam._

  
  
  
_[107 parole]_

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Mi rendo conto che questa drabble in particolare, più ancora delle altre, è un ragionamento folle. Ma non ricordavo minimamente la scena in cui Adam e Eric si incontrano per caso con tutti i cani, e sembrano per un attimo avere una conversazione decente, prima che Eric sottolinei quanto il nome “Madam” somigli ad “Adam”.  
Insomma, scusate, ormai è chiaro che questa raccolta non brilli per serietà e profondità nei messaggi, ecco.  



	5. 1x05 – Il silenzio (spezzalo)

Il silenzio (spezzalo)

1x05

  
  


Silenzio.

Insostenibile.

Ascolto la mia casa addormentarsi lentamente: un bacio in fronte a mia moglie, un saluto alle ragazze, luci spente e respiri morbidi.

Resto solo con il terrore che mi divora lo stomaco, ogni minuto un'agonia, ogni istante il protendersi infinito di un'attesa che mi tormenta.

Questo silenzio deve voler dire che va tutto bene.

È il silenzio delle serate spensierate, dell'adolescenza che fa dimenticare il buonsenso, del lieto fine di cui nemmeno ci si accorge.

Non può essere il silenzio dei pugni in faccia, degli insulti sputati addosso, delle ossa spezzate in un vicolo buio.

Silenzio.

La serratura scatta.

Respiro.

  
  


[102 parole]

  
  
  


* * *

Note: 

Il padre di Eric è una delle figure che ho apprezzato maggiormente nella serie (e uno dei più grandi rimpianti della seconda stagione, perché mi è dispiaciuto tantissimo che venisse un po' messo in ombra), quindi per questo episodio, che mi strazia l'anima ogni volta – davvero, la scena in cui Eric si accorge di non avere più il cappotto con il portafogli e il telefono mi mette un'ansia pazzesca – ho cercato di dare voce alle sue preoccupazioni mentre attende il rincasare del figlio.


	6. 1x06 – Quel dolce sorriso

Quel dolce sorriso

1x06

  
  


Nessuno dovrebbe essere sottoposto a questa pressione: non sono molti a prestarmi attenzione, ma quelli che lo fanno hanno aspettative che io, da solo, non posso soddisfare.

So di non essere stupido: ho molte qualità – un aspetto invitante, sono dolce,  ho anche un sorriso invidiabile – ma l’ingenuità non è tra queste.

So che a qualcuno di me non importa niente: vogliono solo usare il mio talento per migliorare la propria immagine e raggiungere obiettivi che non contemplano i miei desideri.

So anche, in fondo, di non poter essere abbastanza: per quanti sforzi possa fare, arriverà comunque il momento del fallimento.

Ma lei mi guarda.

Sorride.

Per ora va bene così.

  


[110 parole]

  
  
  
  


* * *

Note: 

Ok, qui la follia aumenta di drabble in drabble, soprattutto perché credo che ormai i collegamenti esistano solo nella mia testa.  
Qui ho cercato di dare voce, contemporaneamente, a Jackson e al pancake che il fratello di Maeve prepara per riconquistare la sua fiducia. Insomma, non me la sento nemmeno di spiegare tutti i riferimenti che io nella mia testa riesco a vedere in maniera limpidissima, perché so che rischierei di trovarmi la neuro sotto casa. Perdonatemi, per favore.


	7. 1x07 – Fratelli

Fratelli

1x07

  
  


Sguardi, sguardi ovunque –  non me ne importa niente.

Risate rese taglienti dalla derisione –  nemmeno le sento.

L'attenzione di tutti è su di noi, la musica ci assorda, il mio corpo si muove fuori tempo –  non conosco nemmeno l'imbarazzo.

Perché siamo  insieme , e se siamo insieme il resto del mondo può scomparire. 

Perché  insieme  non sono più solo, ho di nuovo un fratello con cui misurare me stesso e lo spazio fuori di me, e allora posso ballare, e posso sorridere, ed essere felice.

Perché tu sei tutti i colori di cui ho bisogno, e insieme a te il mondo fa un po' meno paura.

[104 parole]

  


Note:

Chiedo scusa per il ritardo e per la drabble sottotono, ma sono giorni così.

In ogni caso, questa volta ho deciso di dedicare un po' di spazio al legame bellissimo che unisce Eric e Otis: mi piace tantissimo il momento in cui loro ballano assieme, eccessivi, chiassosi, fregandosene di ogni cosa, perché finalmente hanno fatto la pace e si sono ritrovati.

Spero di aggiornare presto, ma non prometto nulla (di certo arrivo, prima o poi arrivo).


	8. 2x01

Sparagmòs

2x01

  
  


Giustizia.   
Vorrei solo un po’ di giustizia.  


Vi riempite la bocca di belle parole, parlate di apertura mentale e vi aggrappate a sermoni in cui vi incitate a non reprimere fantasie e desideri, ma siete pronti a calare le vostre condanne senza provare neanche un po’ di rimorso.

La mia sola colpa è stata quella di godere in silenzio dello spettacolo che mi veniva offerto: nessun inganno, nessuna coercizione. Ho guardato, questo sì, ma solo chi non si è fatto remore di mostrare. 

E sono stato punito nel peggiore dei modi: sono stato smembrato e i miei resti dimenticati.

Vorrei solo giustizia.

[102 parole]

  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:

Se i miei vaghi ricordi dell’epoca della maturità non mi ingannano, lo  sparagmòs dovrebbe essere un sacrificio rituale in cui il corpo della vittima viene smembrato, sacrificio praticato soprattutto nell’ambito dei riti dionisiaci.

Ora, che ci azzecca tutto ciò con Sex Education? Ma niente! O meglio, a quanto pare il mio cervello funziona così: un tavolino se ne sta davanti al divano su cui copulano Jean e Jakob, e poi viene sfondato dalle chiappe di quest’ultimo? Ma chiaramente è un riferimento alle Baccanti.

Giuro che prima o poi troverò un bravo analista e queste drabble saranno la prima cosa che gli farò leggere. Nel frattempo, perdonatemi.


End file.
